pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Pokémon the Series: Black and White
For the Overseas dub of Season 14 see Pokémon: Black & White. Pokémon: Best Wishes! (ポケットモンスターベストウイッシュ！, Poketto Monsutā Besuto Uisshu!) is the 4th and newest series of the Pokémon anime. Pokémon: Best Wishes! in Japan, premiered in Japan in September 2010. TV Tokyo announced that the season will cover the main protagonist Ash Ketchum and his Pikachu's adventures in the new region Unova. As always, the past female companion of Ash, Dawn, has left the series, and is being replaced by a girl named Iris. Iris is revealed to have a Axew, who oddly, lives in her hair. For an unexpected change, Brock seems to have left the series permanently, and is replaced by a new boy named Cilan, who is also a Gym Leader. Team Rocket are still in the series, and new antagonists will appear: Team Plasma. Team Plasma may be after Reshiram and Zekrom like how other villainous teams went after the Legendary Pokémon in their region. Ash will also have a new set of clothing based on Pokémon Black and White's male player character's design, and Jessie and James also have changed clothes due to a promotion, they will be wearing a black uniforms instead of their old white uniforms. This series is called Pokémon: Best Wishes! in Japan. In short Pokémon BW (it also can be coined as Pokémon Black and White). Like every region, this region also has its own main legendary Pokémon duo Reshiram and Zekrom and an additional legendary Pokémon Victini is also introduced. Ash Ketchum starts off his journey (complete with new outfit) to this new region along with his faithful companion Pikachu, leaving behind Brock and Dawn on their respective quests, and also the other Pokémon which he caught in the Sinnoh region at Professor Oak's Lab. This time Ash is going to compete in the Unova League by gaining the eight badges of that region capturing and befriending new Pokémon along the way. It is still unknown how many seasons will this fourth series have. Iris and Cilan will be revealed respectively. It is still unknown regarding what their personal goals are as of now, though they will surely be revealed when Ash meets them in the series in due course. More information regarding the series will unravel as the series progresses. Characters Pokémon Black and White *Ash Ketchum *Michael Jackson *Brad Pitt *Jennifer Lopez Rivals *Trip *Bianca Antagonists *Team Rocket, consisting of Jessie, James and Meowth - Although not really after Ash's Pikachu they get serious and are now rarely seen by the gang, They are doing missions... *Team Plasma - the local troublemakers of Unova out to get the legendary Yin and Yang duo Reshiram and Zekrom. Key Pokémon *Ash's Pikachu *Ash's Tranquill *Ash's Oshawott *Ash's Tepig *Ash's Snivy *Ash's Scraggy *Ash's Sewaddle *Ash's Palpitoad *Ash's Roggenrola *Trip's Servine *Trip's Frillish *Trip's Tranquill *Trip's Lampent *Trip's Timburr *Trip's Vanillite *Iris' Axew *Iris' Excadrill *Iris's Emolga *Cilan's Pansage *Cilan's Dwebble *Cilan's Stunfisk *Team Rocket's Meowth *Jessie's Woobat *Jame's Yamask *Nurse Joy's Audino Minor Characters *Gym Leaders - The gym leaders of Unova will appear in some episodes, most likely battling Ash. *Professor Juniper - Professor Juniper is be shown in the first two episodes of Best Wishes. *Trip- Ash's first Unova rival. Begins with a Snivy *Professor Oak - Professor Oak will most likely be shown sometimes in the series, mostly video chatting with Ash about his journey. *Delia Ketchum - the mother of Ash Ketchum, will most likely will appear talking to Ash on the video chat, making sure he has everything he needs for his quest. Retired Running Gags *Brock's crush over girls will be gone, with Cilan replacing him. *Ash's Pikachu will not destroy Iris' bike since she does not have one. *Team Rocket may not blast off anymore, so far they managed to safely escape without a zap. *Team Rocket starts to get serious in the Anime. *Nurse Joy will no longer be using Chansey, Audino will be replacing her. Episodes :See Episode Guide for details Trivia *The B'est '''W'ishes part of Pokémon: Best Wishes are abbreviations for [[Pokémon Black and White|Pokémon 'B'lack and 'W'hite.]] *This season features Generation V Pokémon. *In Anime, Pikachu (belonging to Ash), Meowth and Persian (belonging to Team Rocket) are the only Pokémon other than Generation V appeared so far. *Because this is a reboot, Ash's previous friends (Misty, May, Max, Dawn, Brock, or Tracey) may not appear in this series, although Dawn has been referenced in the opening theme and first episode. *This series is more fast paced than the previous series; there will be less filler episodes. *Ash meets Iris and Cilan in a similar fashion to when he first met Misty and Brock. *This series would be considered a reboot of the ''Pokémon:'' ''Original Series, '''''as it uses many dynamics from the first series. **Ash turns his hat around when catching a Pokémon like he did in the original series. **Ash tries to catch every Pokémon when he first arrives in the Unova region. **The series reuses music from the original series. **Ash is again the only one in his group to participate in a league battle. But Iris and Cilian don't seem likely to enter a Pokémon contest. **Ash captures the three starters, the regions first bird, and a worm bug type Pokémon. This is the same as his first 6 Pokémon, just caught in a different order. *In the narration for the first episode of Best Wishes, Ash is said to be still ten, which is ironic since Pokémon has been airing for thirteen years. *Ash capture a Sewaddle, which is the first time Ash captured a worm based Pokémon since Caterpie. This also marks Ash catching his sixth Pokémon in his journey at a new region, since his Johto journey though he kept some of his original Pokémon and didn't chose to make a fresh start yet. *Besides Ash usually catches a lot of Pokémon, but so far he only usually keeps 5 from each region, not counting ones that can be called upon. Currently only his Johto and Unova journey, does Ash capture and keep 6 Pokémon from the region. *The reason Jessie and James left all their Pokémon at team rocket headquaters, is because they are not native to Unova and may look suspicious. Meowth is technically a member and a Pokémon, so it was sent with Jesse and James. *Dawn and Brock will both be getting their own special episodes. Forest may Own a Rhyperior this was shown in a preview fighting Nurse Joys Latias. *Pokémon appear as a silver ball with blue sparkles when sent out of a pokeball. *Unlike when Ash captured Krabby, when Ash caught his seventh Pokémon, Sewaddle, the pokeball would simply shrink with the button glowing red and remain inactive instead of automatically transfer to the professor. Also, Ash had to arrive at a Pokémon center and manually transfer one Pokémon he has on hand. Official Sites Official Japanese site Category:Anime * Category:Pokémon Category:Generation V